Archadius Crawford
† |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Grand Alliance (Former) Kingdom of Stormwind (Former) * SI:7 (Former) Alliance Military (Former) * Seventh Legion (Former) ** The Stormblade Regiment (Former) Kingdom of Gilneas (Former) |Row 7 title = Title(s) |Row 7 info = Captain |Row 8 title = Occupation(s) |Row 8 info = Captain of the Alliance (Former) SI:7 Operative (Former) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Captain Archadius Thomas Crawford was a Captain of the Seventh Legion in its 1st "Stormblade" Regiment, and an agent of SI:7. Crawford was considered absent-without-leave (and subsequently missing-in-action) for several months since mid-April, year 38, after leaving to pursue a "dangerous criminal with dark connections to his own life." He was later found by an SI:7 search team in July in the Tanaan Jungle, bled dry via ritual by surviving members of the orcish Bleeding Hollow Clan that reside in the jungle. Description Archadius was a 5'11" tall and fairly muscular man with peach colored skin, golden colored eyes and short, dark hair. His main features consisted of a bushy muttonstache and two thin, parallel scars running down from the top of his forehead to his left eyebrow. Although quite muscular, Archie was an incredibly hairy man, with a hairy chest, arms and legs. His lack of self grooming somehow still gave him a more wild appearance. His usual posture was impeccable, always maintaining himself straight. When in Worgen form, his skin turned incredibly darker, combined with dark fur it gave him more camouflage in the dark, his eyes turning from a golden tone to a glowing blue one. There were three arcane runes covering the right side of his neck, which he hid with bandaging and or his usual armor. They begun to glow in a violet tone whenever he were close to a source of Arcane magic. Personality Archadius was an exceptionally polite and respectful soldier, despite having many under his own command. It was a rare sight for the man to show anger or disrespect towards a civilian, however he was never afraid to scold his fellow subordinates when they acted against code. Challenges in life wasn't anything new to Archadius, and thus, had a stoic sense of adversity, not easily demoralized. He seemed to have taken a liking to observing Stormdrakes during his stay in Stormheim. Archadius was seemingly constantly out of breath, letting out huffs constantly. This was caused by his demeanor of appearing tense at all times except when alone with his family. He appeared threatening at first, huffing and staring, but nonetheless a respectful and supporting man. Background Archadius was born to a small Gilnean family, living his first months in Gilneas city with his parents. It wasn't too long until his parents were brutally murdered and he was sent to Stormwind, set for adoption on the orphanage. Soon enough he was adopted by a priest named Gauss Duskmaine, who cared for him until his adult years, being a quite strict father and not allowing him to leave his confinement within the Cathedral Square and being home-schooled by a his highly religious adoptive father. At 15 years of age, Gauss explained to Archadius the circumstances of his adoption, to which the youngster replied with a smile, saying that he still considered the man who had cared for him for most of his entire life his father, not knowing of the fact that his real family had suffered such terrible deaths. Post Iron War Archadius had been searching for a chance to join the military, although against his father's wishes, he'd graduate from military school and enlist himself, becoming part of the SI:7, Division Bravo. Once there he quickly rose to the rank of Captain under the leadership of then-Commander Jackson Amadatha and later recommissioned into the Stormblade Regiment under the Seventh Legion. During this time he would meet Alicia Rose Abenarthy, whom he later married. Legion Invasion: The Broken Shore Arriving together with the remainder of the Seventh Legion on the Skyfire to the Broken Shore, Archadius was met with the endless army of demons of the Burning Legion, leading a small attack group made to ensure the Shore would have been secured. Once rendezvoused with the rest of the Stormblade at the Broken Shore, Archadius would then witness something that burns into his mind until this day: millions of Felguards, Fel Hounds and Infernals falling upon and ripping his men to shreds. In a moment of weakness he would fall to his knees in despair as the same men he'd sworn to protect screamed for mercy under the Legion's punishing hand. In this single moment of despair he had one single thought, that of his wife. He had to survive to see Alicia again, he could not bear the thought of leaving her. Before his mind could delve further his ears were blared with the call for retreat as the Army now advanced towards the the Alliance forces and the Skyfire hovered nearby. Archadius ran towards the airship, clinging on to the rope ladder as the massive hand of a Fel Reaver reached for the ship. He clung to his life, closing his eyes and awaited for his doom before him. He'd open his eyes minutes later as the Skyfire would draw itself farther and farther from the Shore, watching a single green flash on distance, which made his heart fall down to his stomach. Absent Without Leave In mid-April of year 38, the Captain failed to report for duty one morning and a letter addressed to his wife and daughter was found and taken in as evidence. He was considered missing-in-action (MIA) for several months until members of SI:7 found him deceased in the Tanaan Jungle per result of a Bleeding Hollow Clan ritual. Quotes :"Whatever made me a soldier made me fear for what I saw, for the same reason I fought in that damn shore I retreated. I had something to protect and I still do. I just wish that back there I was successful." Relationships Alicia Crawford Archadius met his wife during his time in the former Division Bravo of SI:7, serving firstly as her underling, but quickly rising the ranks. During this time, he'd befriend her and initiate a close relationship, oblivious to the fact he would begin to fall for her. It was quite early when he'd discover his attraction to her and begin to secretly date her, hiding away from their officers in order to meet up. After his promotion to captain and recommission into the Stormblade Regiment, Archadius would finally acquire permission to have a relationship with her. To which, soon after, he'd propose to her. He was completely devoted to his wife, fearing for her safety and attempted to stay as close to her as possible whenever he was off duty. Jackson Amadatha Archadius served under Field Marshal Amadatha in the Stormblade Regiment, following each and every command without question. He held his superior in a high regard, being willing to risk his life in order to assure that his orders were followed. Olivia Crawford Archadius held his daughter at high regard, being extremely attached and protective of her. Since her birth he had the habit of crying the moment he'd see/hold her, although it seemed to have become less extreme, being that he'd bawl his eyes out the very first moment he saw her for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:SI:7